Typically, when using a hairbrush, some amount of human hair will detach from the user's scalp and deposit into the bristles of the brush. After extensive use of the brush, these hair deposits can become matted about the roots of the brush bristles and begin layering. Eventually, these hair deposits will affect the performance of the brush by reducing the length of bristle that remains exposed to penetrate hair that is to be styled. So, cleaning the bristles needs to be done periodically.
Often, combs, forks or other elongate, prong-like implements are used, improvisationally, to remove such deposited hair. However, since such devices were not made for the purpose of removing hair from brushes, they are often not dimensioned to neatly insert between the rows of brush bristles, where hair most deposits, and are often not constructed to be subjected to forces experienced in raking matted hair from brushes, they may tend to break or otherwise deform under the stresses of brush cleaning activity. Furthermore, since they were intended to accompany a hairbrush as a cleaning tool, a suitably configured improvisational device may not readily available for use at a given moment in which a user wants to clean his or her brush.
Consequently, the present inventor recognizes an outstanding need to provide a brush cleaning tool that is constructed to withstand the rigors of brush cleaning activity and, in fact, embody a design that make the brush cleaning exercise less strenuous than it typically has been previously. He further recognizes a need to provide such a cleaning tool and a brush that is made to conveniently house the tool within when the tool is not in use. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.